


Ladro e Spia

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Ad Bestias - Ars Sive Natura [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate History, Distopian Setting, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: L’ultimo individuo che avrebbe voluto far avvicinare alla Discepola Bonatti era un mercenario Feacio ed era certo che gliene avrebbero messo uno alle calcagna.[Partecipante alla Four Seasons Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]
Relationships: Desdemona Bonatti & Lisandro, Wolfram Dragonetti & Lisandro
Series: Ad Bestias - Ars Sive Natura [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982464





	Ladro e Spia

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Ladro e Spia
> 
> **Autore:** [SignorinaEffe87](https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice)
> 
> **Prompt:** Tabella Estate | #09. Il ladro, #16. Perché mi hai baciato? [Four Seasons Challenge; [Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom](https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488)]
> 
> **Fandom:** Originale > Soprannaturale
> 
> **Tipologia:** Distopia, Urban Fantasy, Storia Alternativa ( _sort of_ ), Slice of Life, Soprannaturale | Licantropi
> 
> **Personaggi Principali:** Lisandro, licantropo; Desdemona Bonatti, alchimista; Wolfram Dragonetti, mercenario Feacio
> 
> **TW/Avvertimenti:** BL/Slash/MlM (se non è la tua tazza di tè, non leggere, grazie)
> 
> **Dalla Tana della Scribacchina:** sono stupita dalla mia stessa prolificità!  
> Ecco qui la terza storia della raccolta, ambientata nella stagione che più detesto (zanzare progenie del Demonio, insolazioni, sudore, la salvano solo le ferie), questa volta con un terzetto di personaggi secondari.  
> Dubito che riuscirò a fillare anche la Primavera, tra il tempo che scarseggia, il NaNoWriMo che incombe e i prompt poco succosi della tabella mancante.

L’ultimo individuo che avrebbe voluto far avvicinare alla Discepola Bonatti era un mercenario Feacio ed era certo che gliene avrebbero messo uno alle calcagna.

Cercò di mantenere la calma e restare in silenzio, in piedi al suo fianco al centro del salone della Schola, mentre la Magistra Gualdi riprendeva a spiegare: “È fondamentale, per la sopravvivenza del nostro Circolo, che il Lemegeton scelga te come Depositaria, Discepola Desdemona. Tu sei la nostra Adepta più giovane, l’allieva che abbiamo addestrato con dedizione, la speranza che riponiamo nel futuro: so che quello che ti stiamo chiedendo di fare è difficile e pericoloso, ma c’è in gioco la sopravvivenza stessa della Sublime Scienza a Tartesso.”

La verità era qualcosa che le mielose parole d’incoraggiamento di quell’Artista dal sorriso tagliente come un frammento di vetro soffiato non avrebbero mai confessato. In realtà, in gioco c’era soltanto il rischio di perdere il prestigio del loro Circolo, dai numeri sempre più esigui, e, soprattutto, l’influenza nella complessa scacchiera dei poteri che si contendevano il governo della città lagunare.

Se si fosse trattato solo di riuscire ad assicurarsi la benevolenza del Lemegeton, avrebbe potuto andarci lei stessa in missione a Londinium, visto quanto era stata capace di sopravvivere, con una parlantina sciolta e neppure un giorno nelle carceri, agli intrighi che avevano portato gli ultimi tre Dogi ad esequie solenni premature e alle loro eleganti tombe di famiglia. No, il Depositario doveva essere qualcuno che potessero costringere all’obbedienza, nel caso in cui fosse tornato a Tartesso con l’Artefatto leggendario, oppure dimenticare come un giocattolo rotto se la missione fosse fallita, una pedina sacrificabile, un ingranaggio arrugginito di un piano altrimenti ben congegnato. E chi meglio di quella bambina fragile e spaventata, la sua bambina, che desiderava soltanto un modo per rendere fieri di lei coloro che l’avevano accudita e istruita all’Ars, nonostante fosse orfana e cieca?

Lui era il solo, in quel salone, a non aver mai neppure pensato di usarla per i propri scopi, a servirla per devozione, lealtà, dovere; l’avrebbe protetta anche dal Circolo, se fosse stato necessario. Le posò una mano sulla spalla, cercando di capire quali pensieri stessero aleggiando nella sua testa, dietro quel volto che di solito era in grado di leggere come un dispaccio militare: la Sigillatura _sub rosa_ del soffitto del salone garantiva la segretezza di quella conversazione, ma impediva all’Ars Almadel della Discepola, quel sottile intreccio di fili di cotone attorno ai loro polsi, di legare le loro menti. Sapeva quanto fosse vulnerabile, quando non poteva servirsi dei suoi occhi, perciò non si sorprese di sentirle rispondere: “Accetto volentieri questo incarico, Magistra, anche se non mi sento all’altezza del compito. Vi devo molto, se non tutto, e cercherò di non deludervi.”

“Sarebbe stata una bella ingrata, se avesse rifiutato” mugugnò il Magister Bragadin, alle loro spalle, il volto rubizzo nascosto dietro l’orlo dell’ennesimo calice di vino speziato che aveva svuotato, da quando avevano iniziato l’incontro. Avrebbe desiderato balzargli addosso a fauci snudate, anche solo per vederlo cadere dal suo scranno e implorare pietà con il grido rauco di un maiale al macello. Tuttavia, sapeva che non avrebbe fatto cambiare idea a quell’inutile ubriacone, che sarebbe finito ai ceppi d’argento per almeno due notti, e che la Discepola non gli avrebbe perdonato quella perdita di controllo. Il biasimo nei suoi occhi vitrei lo spaventava più di qualsiasi punizione il Circolo potesse imporre a un Veltro aggressivo nei confronti di un Magister.

“Parlano sempre come se io fossi anche muta e sorda, oltre che cieca. Cerca di non dar loro ascolto” gli aveva sussurrato lei, una volta, quando il Magister Bragadin si era lasciato scappare, chissà quanto di proposito e quanto perché il vino gli scioglieva la lingua, che non c’era da stupirsi, se il Maggior Consiglio avesse deciso di non rilasciare la licenza di Artista a una piccola storpia senza dote. Solo che lui riusciva a sentire quello che la voce cercava di reprimere, e sapeva quanto quelle parole la ferissero, come spilli sparsi sui mobili che lei tastava per orientarsi nella Schola.

La Magistra Gualdi, invece, era una politica abbastanza abile da riuscire a celare il proprio disprezzo dietro una sollecita cortesia; infatti, le sorrise, come se i borbottii dell’altro fossero solo fastidiosi ronzii di mosche, e proseguì: “Sono sicura che te la caverai in maniera egregia, Discepola Desdemona. E non preoccuparti del fallimento, molti Magistri più esperti non sono stati in grado di diventare Depositari. La volontà del Lemegeton è assoluta, ma difficile da comprendere per noi. Ora, cominciamo a discutere di questioni pratiche: non possiamo mandarvi senza una scorta. Il Veltro Lisandro è prestante e coraggioso, e sarebbe disposto a sacrificare la propria vita senza battere ciglio, pur di proteggerti, questo è fuor di dubbio. Tuttavia, noi viviamo in una città tranquilla, dove non si verificano attacchi di Teraphim da generazioni, perciò, il Veltro Lisandro non è addestrato ad affrontare questo genere di minacce, al contrario dei Veltri che accompagneranno gli altri Magistri. Quindi, ci sentiremmo tutti più sicuri se accettaste di viaggiare con un mercenario Feacio.”

“Se reputate che questo possa garantire la mia incolumità, credo che dovremmo accettare l’offerta” rispose la Discepola, in tono conciliante, ma lui si affrettò a ribattere: “Se stiamo svolgendo una missione così cruciale per il Circolo, non vedo perché dovremmo accontentarci di un mercenario qualsiasi. Dovrebbe scortarci il Provveditore Generale da Mar, o qualche altro ammiraglio di prestigio della flotta dogale.”

“Quelli costano, sacco di pulci” ruttò il Magister Bragadin, e lui si costrinse a stringere fra le dita i bordi della marsina, per evitare di sguainare i pugnali e piantarglieli entrambi in quel ventre gonfio come un otre.

La Magistra Gualdi lo ignorò di nuovo, come se si fosse trattato delle grida dei gabbiani affamati fuori dalla finestra, quindi gli si rivolse con una smorfietta accomodante, che avrebbe potuto convincere qualche Scurato particolarmente sensibile al fascino femminile e del tutto ignaro della sua pericolosità: “Ovviamente, questa è la richiesta che è stata presentata al Maggior Consiglio. Tuttavia, le guerre contro i pirati illirici hanno dissanguato le casse del dogado, e il blocco navale imposto dalla Cleruchia di Sirona, in attesa che si plachino le ostilità fra Eporedia e Corrusca, ha soltanto peggiorato la situazione finanziaria di Tartesso. Possiamo servirci esclusivamente dei fondi del Circolo, che ci permettono di pagare solo la tariffa di un mercenario.”

“Di un mercenario che deve scegliere se fare la balia a un sacco di pulci e a una storpia, oppure marcire nei Piombi” si lasciò sfuggire il Magister Bragadin, insieme a un rigurgito acre che finì nel calice vuoto e sul velluto consumato della sua livrea. La Discepola si portò la stoffa candida della manica contro il naso, imitata dalla Magistra Gualdi, che lui decise di incalzare: “Quello che ha appena detto è vero? Volete affidare l’incolumità della prossima Depositaria e del suo Veltro a un criminale?”

“Non c’è bisogno di essere melodrammatici: il capitano Dragonetti è stato incarcerato per reati minori, sarebbe stato rilasciato comunque a breve”: la Magistra Gualdi sventolò la mano, con l’intenzione di minimizzare la gravità della rivelazione, anche se era molto probabile che avrebbe preferito usare le sue unghie smaltate di nero per cavare gli occhi a quell’ubriacone dalla lingua lunga, “Puoi sincerartene di persona, Veltro Lisandro, se non ti fidi delle mie parole: il capitano Dragonetti ti aspetta nella sua cella questo pomeriggio, per discutere insieme dei dettagli dell’incarico.”

“Posso andare anch’io?” chiese la Discepola, sussultando quando entrambi quasi strillarono: “Assolutamente no!”

La Magistra Gualdi gli scoccò un’occhiata che lo avrebbe trapassato come un colpo di fiocina, se gli sguardi fossero stati in grado di uccidere; tuttavia, gli concesse comunque la parola con un cenno sbrigativo del capo.

Si chinò sulla Discepola e le sfiorò i capelli candidi, fermati ai lati delle tempie dal Sidus a torciglione degli Almadisti, in modo che potesse percepire la sua vicinanza, finché alle loro menti era ancora impedito toccarsi: “Discepola, le carceri cittadine non sono di certo il posto in cui dovrebbe aggirarsi una giovane Artista, in particolare quella che sta per diventare la nuova Depositaria. Preferisco che restiate qui alla Schola con la Magistra Gualdi: ci sono molte altre questioni di cui occuparsi, prima della partenza.”

“D’accordo” si arrese, seppur con un tono deluso che non si sforzò di nascondere, prima di domandare: “Magistri, posso parlare un momento da sola con il mio Veltro?”

“Certamente”: la Magistra Gualdi agguantò il Magister Bragadin per il bavero della livrea sudicia e se lo trascinò dietro come se fosse stato una scimmietta ammaestrata al guinzaglio. Non appena le porte del salone si furono richiuse alle loro spalle, la Discepola lo abbracciò e affondò il volto contro il suo petto, come se lui fosse l’unico appiglio prima del buio, prima del baratro: “Oh, Lisandro, tu non volevi che accettassi, vero? Non avrei dovuto farlo?”

“Credo sia un po’ tardi per i ripensamenti, Discepola” cercò di tranquillizzarla: quando il rango di Artista e le macchinazioni del Circolo non la costringevano a comportarsi da adulta, le emozioni tutte spigoli e prive d’ombre dei cuccioli d’uomo la travolgevano come l’alta marea sotto i porticati di Palazzo Ducale, “E poi, dubito che la Magistra Gualdi si sarebbe accontentata di un no come risposta.”

Non solo non si sarebbe accontentata, avrebbe cercato il responsabile di quel ripensamento, perché non poteva permettere che qualcun altro, a parte lei, guidasse la volontà della Discepola, e lui sarebbe diventato la sua nuova pelliccia da sfoggiare durante la stagione teatrale invernale.

“Non ho accettato perché sono debole e sciocca, che lo credano pure”: tirò su con il naso, mentre si ritraeva, lasciandogli addosso solo la sua scia di cotone, scaglie di sapone e zucchero bruciato, “Questa è la nostra occasione, Lisandro: saremo lontani dal Circolo, in un’altra città, e, anche se non sarò scelta dal Lemegeton come Depositaria, non siamo costretti a ritornare, una volta finita la missione. Possiamo chiedere asilo alla Teuth Society: non ci sono molti Almadisti in Albion, quindi accetteranno di sicuro di farmi affiliare al Phoenix Branch.”

Era un piano totalmente folle: le probabilità che riuscissero a entrare a far parte anche solo nell’Outer Circle della Teuth Society erano pari a quelle che aveva la Dogina corrente di sposare un corsaro Feacio senza _navigium_ e senza spoglie, proprio il sogno di libertà di una bambina che non conosceva nulla del mondo oltre le acque placide delle lagune di Tartesso. Tuttavia, tacque e ringraziò che la Sigillatura _sub rosa_ le impedisse di leggere nella sua mente il disincanto, l’unico tradimento che si sarebbe concesso nei suoi confronti: l’avrebbe ricondotta al Circolo, con o senza il Lemegeton, perché un nido di Basilischi a due zampe di cui aveva imparato a riconoscere gli istinti e le spire era preferibile all’essere sbranati da qualsiasi Teraphim selvaggio si aggirasse nelle Lande _extra muros_.

“Però, prima dobbiamo assicurarci che il mercenario Feacio obbedisca a noi, e non alla volontà del Circolo. Pensi di riuscire a trovare un modo per convincerlo ad aiutarci, Lisandro?”

Pur nella propria limitata esperienza con quel genere di delinquenti, sapeva che l’unica persuasione capace di funzionare con i Feaci era il gradevole tintinnio del denaro sonante, possibilmente in gran quantità, una merce di scambio di cui erano purtroppo sprovvisti, in quel momento. Di nuovo, evitò di rivelarle la cruda verità, perché non intendeva far eclissare quel pallido sorriso, che gli era più caro dello scintillio perlaceo del plenilunio: “Ci proverò, Discepola.”

§§§

L’estate a Tartesso era un supplizio della durata di circa tre lune che veniva inflitto in maniera indiscriminata a tutti i suoi abitanti, soprattutto a quelli ricoperti da una spessa pelliccia che tratteneva l’umidità e si trasformava nella residenza di villeggiatura di tutte le più schifose specie d’insetti che l’Architetto aveva creduto necessario sparpagliare ovunque nei giorni della Creazione. Appesantito dai pugnali che sbatacchiavano contro il petto, percorse al galoppo il tratto di strada al sole, saltellando sui polpastrelli ogni volta in cui atterrava su una piastrella più rovente delle altre. Cercò un riparo momentaneo all’ombra di una chiesetta di marmo candido, benché dall’acqua stagnante del canale limitrofo si alzassero solo volute umide come dall’officina di un mastro vetraio. Fece scivolare fuori la lingua: aveva sete e la luce gli feriva gli occhi come un condannato alla pena dell’abbacinamento.

Anche se era stato riscattato e condotto all’enclave dei Rebis della Giudecca quando aveva appena ottenuto la Luminanza, gli erano rimaste impresse nella mente a sufficienza le estati sulle colline di Mistrà, dove si giocava a nascondino fra le rovine del santuario di Adrastea con il pelo sfiorato dal vento intriso di fresco e di sale, ci si asciugava sotto la carezza tiepida del sole dopo le nuotate nell’acqua tumultuosa dei meandri e, di notte, si imparava a cacciare sotto lo sguardo vigile degli adulti e un cielo trafitto di stelle.

Stava rimpiangendo una di quelle nottate terse, senza bastimenti Feaci che sfrecciavano sulla laguna come stormi di cormorani a pesca, rendendo impossibile persino scorgere un brandello di cielo, quando l’ennesima bestiolina affamata lo punse tra le scapole, proprio all’incrocio delle cinghie che reggevano le armi. Si voltò di scatto, abbastanza in fretta da affondare le zanne nella pelle già arrossata, ma non a sufficienza da ammazzare quel parassita.

Sbuffò, ancora più accaldato di quando si era seduto, mentre la Discepola osservava, dal retro delle sue palpebre: “ _Dai, Lisandro, l’estate non è poi così brutta neanche qui: non bisogna vestirsi bene per andare a teatro o in cattedrale, la maggior parte dei nobili Scurati è fuori città per la villeggiatura, quindi niente ricevimenti noiosissimi, e poi c’è la frutta più buona. Anche se quest’anno è solo candita._ ”

Avvertì sulla lingua il sapore dolce di una fetta di pesca candita, che però ebbe il solo risultato di fargli venire ancora più sete, e l’unica acqua lì vicino era coperta d’alghe, salata, e calda come brodo: “Se il blocco navale prosegue, non avremo più neanche quella.”

Sentì la Discepola sbocconcellare lentamente il pezzetto di frutta rimasto, come se fosse l’ultimo che avrebbe potuto mangiare: “ _Pensi che non si risolverà tanto in fretta? Perché non sono ancora riusciti a trovare un accordo, nonostante l’intercessione della Cleruca Corner?_ ”

“Perché i Feaci sono testardi, ma i Rebis sanno esserlo molto più di loro, soprattutto quando in città sono i padroni, e non gli ospiti o gli schiavi” semplificò al massimo.

Si era informato riguardo alla faccenda solo tramite le chiacchiere della muta di Nicanore che giocava a _latrunculi_ fuori dalle taverne della Giudecca, e non era sicuro che la parte del torto stesse tutta con la flotta feacia di Eporedia. Lo spegnimento del faro di Corrusca era un atto grave, pari a una dichiarazione di guerra, ma pareva che i Rebis lo avessero fatto spinti da quella che ritenevano una blasfemia, un insulto alla loro religione locale. Aveva imparato che nessuno, neanche il Rebis più maturo e l’Artista più assennato, era in grado di agire in maniera lucida, quando c’era di mezzo la devozione a una divinità e un’offesa percepita alle proprie credenze: non tutti erano fanatici privi di senno come gli Accoliti della Caccia Selvaggia, capaci di radere al suolo un’intera città e sventrare ogni singolo abitante indifeso, se solo un presagio di Feronia avesse fatto credere loro che era necessario per onorarla, ma erano comunque aggressivi a sufficienza da assumere comportamenti poco logici, come bloccare gli interscambi commerciali sui cieli di tutto il Mare Nostrum.

“ _E, quindi, come finirà, se nessuno dei due accetta di ascoltare le ragioni dell’altro? Resteremo senza cibo e vestiti?_ ” insistette la Discepola, e lui comprese che non poteva proteggerla da tutte le sgradevoli verità su cui si reggevano le fondamenta del loro piccolo mondo feroce: “Finirà che qualcuno, per fame, per denaro o per esasperazione, violerà il blocco navale e, allora, ci sarà la ragione per dichiarare la guerra che tutti stanno facendo finta di voler impedire.”

Sarebbe stata la prima vera guerra della loro epoca, perché le scaramucce contro i pirati illirici erano pattugliamenti e spedizioni punitive che si concludevano con inutili vittorie e sconfitte altrettanto cocenti, mentre l’occupazione delle città-tempio dell’Amaru si era svolta in un luogo talmente distante da lì che si era gia cominciato a dimenticarla, quando ancora le flotte feace sorvolavano le cime nebbiose dei vulcani alla ricerca degli ultimi focolai della ribellione.

Aveva salutato Nicanore molte volte, al molo, pregando Adrastea di riportarglielo indietro vivo, e non avvolto nel gonfalone dogale di Tartesso. Se il conflitto fosse scoppiato con la violenza che gli stringati dispacci della Cleruchia si sforzavano di tacere, non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a lasciarlo andar via, con la consapevolezza che era l’ultima volta in cui cercava conforto contro la sua pelliccia profumata di nebbia e salsedine.

Sentì la Discepola rabbrividire, la stessa paura gli corse lungo la spina dorsale, drizzandogli il pelo schiacciato dall’umidità, quindi si sforzò di calmarla: “Ce ne preoccuperemo quando accadrà, Discepola. Ora, abbiamo un’altra missione più urgente di cui occuparci.”

Percorse l’ultimo tratto di strada che lo separava dall’ingresso nei Piombi ballonzolando come una ranocchia zoppa, da una misera chiazza d’ombra all’altra, ma nella prigione non trovò il proverbiale fresco in cui si augurava di condurre l’interrogatorio del mercenario. Se possibile, l’aria che avvolgeva le celle era ancora più pesante di quella che aleggiava sul resto della città; riprese la forma umana, e cominciò a sudare anche con addosso quella pelle priva di peluria.

“Da quella parte, la seconda porta a destra” bofonchiò uno dei due Soffiatori di guardia, senza neppure spostare lo sguardo dalle tre carte che aveva in mano. L’altro gli lanciò davanti ai piedi una grossa chiave dai bordi arrugginiti: “Se vuoi togliergli i ceppi, ma io non lo farei, Veltro.”

“ _Ma la Magistra Gualdi aveva detto che non è pericoloso…_ ”: avrebbe voluto dirle che quella non era neppure la più pericolosa delle bugie a essere uscita dalle labbra cesellate di quell’Artista scaltra, invece si limitò a ringhiare piano: “Discepola, vi vorrei fuori dalla mia mente, almeno fino a quando non avrò finito di parlare con il mercenario.”

Percepì il dispiacere nel tremito del pomo di Soranus, ma quello fu anche l’ultimo sentimento non suo che avvertì mescolato alla propria coscienza. Percorse il corridoio male illuminato e coperto di muffa, fece scattare i cardini cigolanti della serratura e poi si richiuse la porta della cella alle spalle: “Sono Lisandro, il Veltro della Discepola Bonatti, la candidata del Circolo al ruolo di Depositaria, e sono venuto in questo sudicio buco per discutere del tuo ingaggio, mercenario.”

Una voce allegra, che si sarebbe aspettato da un invitato ubriaco sorpreso a dormire sotto il tavolo delle bevande, ribatté, dall’angolo opposto della cella: “Oh, grazie per avermi avvisato del tuo rango, mio bel Lisandro, o avrei commesso uno scivolone diplomatico imperdonabile. Vedi, quando ti ho visto entrare, credevo che mi avessero finalmente inviato lo ierodulo che chiedo da quando mi hanno sbattuto in questa topaia. Saranno già trascorsi tre giorni? Difficile capirlo, senza le finestre…”

“Chiedo perdono, spero di non aver capito bene”: si impose di non ululare e di non passare il pollice sull’elsa di uno dei pugnali, neanche come avvertimento, “Non ti conviene offendermi, mercenario, visto che io e la mia Artista siamo il tuo unico salvacondotto per uscire da quella che tu chiami topaia.”

“Voleva essere un complimento, mio bel Lisandro: solo i Rebis più seducenti vengono ammessi a pronunciare i voti per il Sacello di Ericina”: non solo non si era sbagliato, non aveva neppure intenzione di scusarsi per quelle parole sconsiderate. Scambiarlo per un prostituto sacro, lui, un Veltro Ordinato, con il diaspro rosso che pendeva dal lobo dell’orecchio. Glielo indicò, cercando di non lasciar trasparire in maniera troppo limpida il desiderio che aveva di azzannarlo, “Sei forse cieco? Non ti hanno insegnato a distinguere le pietre dei clan, mercenario?”

“Mi sa che l’umidità di questa topaia ha già iniziato a far arrugginire la mia vista lungimirante… Ti dispiacerebbe avvicinarti un po’, mio bel Lisandro?” gli chiese, dopo un paio di colpi di tosse: era seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, nella posizione più rilassata che i ceppi gli consentivano.

Per essere un Feacio, appariva insolitamente pallido, come pane che era stato infornato per troppo poco tempo, e non poteva trattarsi già degli effetti delle giornate che aveva passato rinchiuso in cella. Sotto il sudiciume che aveva iniziato a incrostarglisi addosso, i capelli spettinati sembravano essere biondo grano, e sul volto scavato dalle occhiaie e dalle tracce delle percosse spiccavano due vivaci occhi blu, come il mare lontano dalla riva. Aveva ancora addosso i panni laceri con cui dovevano averlo arrestato, che riconobbe, con il sospetto che gli strisciava lungo la schiena come una pulce: era una livrea da _bailo_ , i mercanti-spie che la diplomazia di Tartesso insinuava in ogni città abbastanza ricca e al sicuro dai Teraphim da poter costituire una risorsa da spolpare o un nemico di annientare.

Aveva davvero commesso i crimini trascurabili riguardo ai quali la Magistra Gualdi era stata così accuratamente evasiva, oppure era stato sbattuto lì dentro perché aveva ascoltato una conversazione compromettente di troppo, o peggio, aveva cercato di usare la propria posizione diplomatica per tradire la patria? E, soprattutto, se lo sospettavano di essere un traditore, perché era stato scelto per garantire l’incolumità della Discepola durante la missione a Londinium? Non poteva trattarsi solo del fatto che costava poco, non si spreca il talento di un _bailo_ con una parcella bassa e una generica promessa di amnistia, neanche il Magister Bragadin poteva essere tanto obnubilato dal vino da potersi convincere di una bugia così ingenua.

C’era un solo modo per scoprirlo: parlare con quel Feacio e cercare da carpire la verità in mezzo a tutte le aggraziate menzogne e i fastidiosi ammiccamenti sotto cui l’avrebbe sepolta, il solo modo che un _bailo_ conosceva per guadagnarsi da vivere. Si tamponò la fronte sudata con il polsino della marsina, quindi sospirò: “Come vuoi, ma non azzardarti a fare qualcosa di stupido: sono armato.”

“Ora lo vedo, e vedo anche che sei davvero bello, non mi ero sbagliato.”

Non avrebbe dovuto abbassare la guardia, solo perché lo aveva visto incatenato. Se lo ritrovò vicino, troppo vicino, se riusciva a fiutare l’odore di pelle su cui si era asciugato il sudore, il miscuglio di nebbia e salsedine che si attaccava addosso a chiunque lavorasse sulla tolda di una nave feacia- aveva imparato a conoscerlo e ad amarlo soltanto contro il corpo di Nicanore-, il fiato caldo intriso della nota dolciastra del _mekonion_ , la droga in cui cercavano rifugio i vili, perché spegneva il dolore e il senno insieme. Non fece in tempo a ritrarsi, non prima che le labbra del Feacio, pungenti di barba incolta e incise dalle ferite, sfiorassero le sue, socchiuse in un uggiolio indignato: “Come osi, lurido mercenario! Sono state fatte abbacinare persone per molto meno…”

“Oh, sei davvero così inclemente con i tuoi amanti, mio bel Lisandro?”: la bocca del Feacio si torse in una smorfietta ammiccante, di quelle che piacevano tanto agli assidui Patroni di qualche lupanare, e molto poco alle loro Domine, “Beh, per un musetto come il tuo vale la pena rischiare il patibolo.”

“Noi non siamo amanti e non lo saremo mai, mercenario: sono qui per ingaggiarti come scorta, non perché ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi scaldi il letto” ringhiò, giocherellando nervosamente con le cinghie dei pugnali per trattenersi dall’usarne uno per togliergli dalla faccia quel sorrisetto languido. Nicanore non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere di quello sciagurato incidente di percorso, e neanche la Discepola…

In quell’istante, sentì le guance infiammarsi, come se fosse il suo il volto avvicinato a forza al bacile del supplizio, e la vergogna gli torse lo stomaco, ma quelli non erano i suoi pensieri: “ _Scusami, Lisandro, non volevo sbirciare: ero solo curiosa di sapere come stesse andando la trattativa…_ ”

“Vi ho già detto di restarne fuori, Discepola! Non costringetemi a scacciarvi di nuovo con qualche pensiero crudele”: avrebbe potuto contare sulle dita di una sola delle sue mani umane le volte in cui aveva sfogato la propria furia lupina contro di lei, usando l’Ars a ritroso per punirla, e si pentì di doverlo fare per qualcosa di così meschino. Strizzò le palpebre, per trattenere le lacrime che avevano riempito gli occhi della Discepola, quindi riprese il controllo della propria mente, anche se il Feacio cercò di farglielo perdere di nuovo: “Oh, quindi il rossore virginale era della fanciulla, non il tuo. Peccato, credevo fossi uno di quelli che arrossiscono un sacco quando…”

“Taci” gli intimò, mentre un pugnale andava a conficcarsi nel muro crepato dietro la testa del Feacio, “E sappi che al prossimo non sbaglierò mira.”

Lo guardò alzare le mani e sedersi di nuovo sul pavimento lurido della cella, come un cucciolo ben addestrato: “D’accordo, mi arrendo. Parlerò solo di affari e quando mi concederai la parola.”

“Voglio sapere… _perché mi hai baciato?_ ”: scrollò la testa appena in tempo per non lasciarsi sfuggire quella domanda incauta, “… perché un _bailo_ è stato sbattuto qui dentro e ha barattato la propria dignità, ammesso che tu ne abbia una, il proprio rango e il proprio delicato ruolo diplomatico per fare da scorta a una Discepola che tutti hanno già deciso debba fallire nella propria missione di futura Depositaria?”

“Perché il capitano Wolfram Dragonetti, che poi sarei io” fece tintinnare le catene come gioielli eleganti, mentre si indicava puntando il dito contro il bavero della livrea rovinata, “non è soltanto il _bailo_ più astuto nella storia di Tartesso, ma anche il Furrinale più inafferrabile che questa patetica palude che si spaccia per grande città commerciale abbia mai sguinzagliato nel mondo.”

“E cosa ci fa un ladro inafferrabile nei Piombi, incatenato come un borseggiatore qualsiasi? La tua Dea non ti stava vegliando a sufficienza, mentre rubavi alla luce della luna?” gli chiese, ripetendo in tono petulante un passo del giuramento della loro Sodalitas. Quindi, scrutò il suo volto pesto, alla ricerca della bugia con cui quel mercenario dalla lingua lunga avrebbe cercato di avere ragione. Invece, l’altro rispose, come se stesse cercando di insegnare i glifi di base a un allievo particolarmente ottuso: “Perché sei inafferrabile se loro non riescono a prenderti, e loro non mi hanno mai preso. Sono io che mi sono costituito, questa volta.”

“E perché avresti dovuto fare una cosa così pericolosa e stupida?”: una delle risposte plausibili era per vantarsene, mentre inalava una presa di _mekonion_ in una fumeria, probabilmente lo stesso motivo per cui aveva baciato un Veltro. E doveva smettere di pensarci, perché non era importante, non era il motivo per cui si trovava lì, non gli sarebbe servito per averla vinta, in quella discussione.

Di nuovo, il Feacio gli parlò come se stesse ragionando di Dottrina con un buffone di corte: “Perché il vero obiettivo di un Furrinale non è la refurtiva, quello è solo per il denaro e il compiacimento del committente. Il vero obiettivo del Furrinale è vedere l’effetto che fa, cosa succede sul volto e nell’anima di qualcuno quando gli viene portata via una cosa che ritiene preziosa. La maggior parte delle volte, quello che rubiamo per vocazione, e non per dovere, non ha valore se non per il derubato, e spesso non è neanche qualcosa di concreto.”

“Non sentivo tanti deliri senza senso dall’ultima volta in cui ho assistito alle prove di una farsa fliacica nella Giudecca” ribatté, mentre si asciugava di nuovo il sudore nella stoffa della divisa. Il sorrisetto che aleggiò sulle labbra screpolate del Feacio lo irritò più del morso di qualsiasi insetto estivo: “Peccato, perché quello che è successo poco fa dimostra quanto io abbia ragione: con un misero bacetto, ti ho portato via quel tuo algido distacco da Veltro Ordinato e pure un briciolo dell’amore che dai a un qualche altro lupastro di cui sono molto invidioso, in questo momento.”

“Ringrazia che quella tua linguaccia indecente ci servirà per aiutare la Discepola Bonatti a diventare Depositaria, o te l'avrei già mozzata di netto” lo minacciò, stringendo le dita sudate attorno all’elsa del secondo pugnale. Il Feacio finse di addossarsi al muro con espressione spaventata, prima di riprendere a spiegare: “Comunque, per usare un esempio meno compromettente, risponderò alla tua domanda: sono finito qui perché, per una volta, ho deciso di non rispettare la volontà del committente, ma soltanto quella della mia Dea. Negli ultimi dieci anni, sono stato il _bailo_ residente presso la Sublime Porta. In seguito all’inasprirsi della crisi politica tra Corrusca ed Eporedia, un emissario del Maggior Consiglio mi ha chiesto di rubare la Daga Topkapı, far accusare un qualche Rebis di rango della rappresentanza diplomatica di Corrusca e dare a Tartesso, e alla Cleruchia di Sirona, il _casus belli_ per innescare il conflitto.”

“Non posso credere che gli Scurati siano così pazzi da voler mettere davvero a ferro e fuoco tutti i cieli da Ophiussa a Byzanthium” scosse la testa, anche se quella era probabilmente la prima verità sensata che usciva dalla bocca del Feacio: Tartesso aveva un disperato bisogno di denaro, tutto quello che aveva sprecato inseguendo ogni singola flottiglia e frugando ogni covo abbandonato dei pirati illirici, e i tesori accumulati dai Rebis nel Mourama e nella Brujaria di Corrusca li allettavano come la scia di una preda ferita e zoppicante avrebbe attirato un branco di lupi a caccia.

“Beh, questo Furrinale ha probabilmente sventato, almeno per qualche tempo, il peggior conflitto che si sia mai profilato sul Mare Nostrum” concluse il Feacio, sbattendo dolcemente le palpebre nel tentativo di strappargli almeno un debole complimento: “Non vantarti troppo, hai fatto semplicemente il tuo dovere di patriota, e sono sicuro che voi ladruncoli codardi temete la guerra almeno quanto noi guerrieri.”

“Perciò, ho rubato la Daga, in modo che non avessero sospetti, poi mi sono costituito nel bel mezzo di una riunione del Divan. Così, ho bruciato completamente tutta la mia rete diplomatica -fidati, ci metteranno un bel po’ per ricostituirla-, ho avuto la soddisfazione di vedere il Sultanino comprendere con orrore quanto il suo bel palazzo scintillante sia pieno di topastri avidi e falle nella sicurezza che lo rendono vulnerabile, e ho potuto spendere tutto il credito che mi ero guadagnato in sua compagnia per evitare un’esecuzione.”

“E come mai i mandanti non hanno ancora sguinzagliato un sicario di Libitina per tapparti la bocca?”: la prospettiva di dover lavorare con un mercenario gli era già abbastanza sgradita, ancora prima di scoprire che era anche il responsabile del fallimento del più fosco intrigo degli Scurati dai tempi dell’eccidio di Jatara.

Il Feacio assunse un’espressione fin troppo rilassata, per qualcuno incatenato, rinchiuso nei Piombi e forse con il nome inciso su una _defixio_ : “Innanzitutto, credo che l’idea del furto per incastrare i diplomatici di Corrusca e assicurarsi l’alleanza di Byzanthium sia partita da una frangia minoritaria ed estremista del Maggior Consiglio, altrimenti non sarei arrivato vivo fino a questa topaia. Inoltre, hanno ancora bisogno della mia profonda conoscenza della Sublime Porta, perché non è detto che, in questa guerra imminente, la capitale e i califfati indipendenti si schierino dallo stesso lato della barricata. Anzi, quasi sicuramente questi ultimi appoggeranno Corrusca, visto che non c’è califfo, da Ġarnāṭah a Qurṭuba, che non abbia almeno una o un consorte originari del Mourama o della Brujaria di quella città. Infine, ho un po’ di credito da spendere anche con la Magistra Gualdi, e questo è quello che mi rassicura maggiormente riguardo alla mia incolumità.”

Siccome la maggior parte delle trame sporche di sangue che s’intrecciavano in città iniziavano e finivano nello studiolo della Magistra, non avrebbe riposto una fiducia così sconfinata nella protezione di quell’Artista, però non ribatté: “E, quindi, visto che non sei un mercenario nel vero senso della parola, cosa dovremmo farcene io e la Discepola Bonatti di un ladro?”

Di nuovo quel sorriso, e quel fastidio più intenso della puntura di un insetto: “Beh, nessun altro potrà diventare Depositario, se non ci sarà più alcun Lemegeton, giusto? Non avrete mica davvero creduto a quella storiella che il leggendario Nexus del Re Mistico si lega solo a chi reputa possa essere abbastanza puro, virtuoso, sapiente e bla bla bla? Ah, quelle sono le sciocchezze che si mettono in giro per tenere alla larga i principianti: i Telesmena, e il Lemegeton non fa eccezione, sono di chi se li prende. E io ho intenzione di prenderlo per la tua piccola, preziosa fanciulla, mio bel Lisandro.”

Quel ladro dalla parlantina sciolta gli aveva rubato un bacio e la pazienza, ma ora, in quella cella umida, gli stava offrendo in cambio qualcosa di inaspettato: una speranza, l’opportunità di sottrarre la Discepola Bonatti al controllo e alle macchinazioni del Circolo, il sogno selvaggio di condurla in un luogo lontano, dove lui non fosse il solo che non avrebbe mai cercato di plasmarla o di frantumarla come una figurina di vetro soffiato. Era disposto a sacrificare la propria pietra del clan, il proprio rango e il proprio amore segreto per l’Asclepiade della flotta dogale, soltanto per proteggere la sua bambina, la luna pallida che splendeva nel suo limitato firmamento. Anche se farlo significava abbandonarsi totalmente alla presa delle dita agili e avide di un Furrinale molesto come un insetto estivo: “Allora, noi due abbiamo un patto, capitano Dragonetti.”


End file.
